Eternal Mystery previously Elusive Edward
by Heartbroken1
Summary: I wrote this story and did love it. I went back and revamped it... Now it's so much BETTER! Ever since I read Twilight, I wondered what Bella was dreaming the first night Edward came to visit and she says his name. This is what I think she was dreaming.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: The first night Edward watches Bella sleep, she says his name. This is her dream.

A HUGE thanks to Eowyn77 for beta-reading this one for me.

Eternal Mystery _by Heartbroken1_

After getting ready for bed, I entered my room and crawled under the warm blankets. My mind began to race, analyzing my conversation with Edward. He hadn't spoken to me in six weeks. Six long weeks. Why had he decided to change things today?

When it came to Edward Cullen, I found that I was a little obsessive. It made me feel like I was crazy, analyzing _everything_ he did.

That's what made today's little chat so hard for me to get out of my head. What had he meant, "it's better if we're not friends"? His ignoring me had made it pretty obvious that we were not friends.

_What kind of statement was that?_

Then there was my comment on the fact that he regretted saving me from Tyler's van. He said he didn't regret it. At least I think that's what he meant by, "you don't know anything".

_Who was this guy and what was his deal? _

I hadn't done anything to deserve his bizarre behavior -- had I? He always seemed so distant even sitting so close in class.

Somewhere along the line, I must have finally found sleep because I was no longer in my room.

Instantly, I recognized where I was. The Peoria High School campus was dark and mysterious, complete with an eerie mist. It was deserted until a light appeared through the darkness. The silhouette of a man walking away from me.

My heart started pounding, and I fought for enough air to call out to him, "Edward."

He paused for only a moment, before he continued his leisurely pace away from me.

The courtyard was suddenly flooded with people, filing in from every direction. I quickened my steps in an attempt to follow him, biting on my lip, my eyes never leaving the comfort of his light.

I jumped when a hand grabbed my arm. Mike. Panic danced in my stomach when I realized that I'd lost Edward in the crowd. I searched for him while Mike babbled on and on about the stupid dance and Jessica.

Relief. Approaching the cafeteria, was my light.

I refused to take my eyes off of him, while nodding along to Mike's annoying voice. I only wanted him to go away so I could catch up to Edward. My whole body ached to be near him, to hear his voice beckoning me to him.

My feet moved forward away from Mike, toward the man I needed. As if walking wasn't fast enough, my footsteps began thundering along the pavement, moving faster and faster.

There he was.

An overwhelming calm flooded through me as I finally reached him. My breath caught as my hand stretched out toward his body. Only inches more and I would be able to feel him.

My skin finally touched his arm and my every cell ached for him. My lungs released a sigh as my heart nearly leaped out of my chest -- only to fall to my feet when the man turned around, smiling seductively.

Eric pulled me to his chest and I pushed against him with all my might. As soon as I was free of him, I started running, the mist swirling around me, making it hard to see.

_I've got to find Edward_.

It felt like I had lost something -- someone. He'd walked around the corner of the building, and my fears threatened to consume me. Everything around me was moving at normal speed, while I was cursed to slow motion.

_Where had he gone?_

A figure appeared out of the darkness, but it wasn't who I wanted -- who I needed.

Tyler! I looked right through him. His mouth was moving, but I didn't hear the words. I simply pushed past him, not even taking the time to care if I'd hurt his feelings.

My panic was starting to turn into terror as I continued searching.

_Where is he? _

My eyes scanned the courtyard, looking for his light in the darkness. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him in the distance. "Edward."

He paused, turning to face me. A smile made his beautiful face even more captivating. My feet were frozen to the ground as he closed the gap between us. He wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a protective embrace.

I reached up, running my fingers through his soft bronze hair, down his pale cheek and along his strong jaw. He leaned into my touch and sighed. I leaned up on my tiptoes and tilted my lips toward his.

Only inches from paradise, I closed my eyes, only to have him disappear into nothing. I searched, but he was nowhere to be found. Even in my dreams, he seemed to be a mystery.

A mystery I had no choice but to solve.


End file.
